Si Kerudung Merah
by Prissycatice
Summary: Di tengah jalan bertemu dengan serigala tampan? Eunhyuk. SiChul. YunJae. Genderswitch. Humor gaje pokoknya "


.

.

.

Title: Si Kerudung Merah

Author: Cndy Prissycatice [ prissycatice]

Warning : Man character became woman (genderswitch)

.

.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-#####-#####-

.

.

.

.

Disebuah desa kecil disebuah negeri, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya. Gadis itu merupakan gadis cantik yang periang, usianya kini sudah 17 tahun. Ia sangat ramah dan baik hati. Namun ia tidak memiliki teman karena rumahnya memang berada disudut desa, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal disana kecuali dia dan ibunya.

Suatu sore, gadis itu tengah bermain-main dihalaman rumahnya. Gadis cantik ini tengah berada diatas pohon sambil memetiki buah-buah apel yang sudah ranum. Ia tersenyum sambil bersenandung riang.

"Hyukkie~ Hyukkie~, kamu dimana sayang ?" Tanya sang ibu mencari-cari anak gadisnya.

Gadis itupun menoleh kearah sang ibu "aku disini bu ! diatas !" balas gadis itu.

Ibunya segera melihat keatas "ya ampun Hyukkie. Anak gadis kok kerjaannya manjat-manjat pohon sih ? kalau nanti jatuh bagaimana ?" Tanya ibu sang gadis cemas.

Gadis itu melompat turun begitu saja dari atas pohon sambil membawa kerajang buah yang telah terisi penuh oleh buah apel. "hup ! tenang saja bu, tidak apa-apa kan ?" gadis itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya riang diatas permukaan tanah.

"kau ini. kau itu anak perempuan eunhyuk. Lihat, gaunmu jadi kotor kan ? dasar anak ibu ini" ibu dari gadis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu menepuk-nepuk gaun anaknya yang terlihat tertutup oleh debu.

"sudahlah bu. Nanti biar aku cuci saja. Nah, sekarang. Ibu masakkan pie apel untukku ya" ucap Eunhyuk riang sambil menyodorkan keranjang apelnya.

Ibu Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafasnya "Lebih baik kau antarkan saja buah itu pada nenek. Bagaimana ? nenek pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya" ibu Eunhyuk mencubit pipi anaknya.

"nenek ? oh iya ! benar juga ! aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke rumah nenek ! aku pergi ya bu !" ucap Eunhyuk bersemangat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"eitsss ! tunggu dulu dong Hyukkie" ibu Eunhyuk menarik gaun putrinya " ganti dulu gaunmu yang sudah kotor ini. kan malu jika dilihat oleh nenek, apalagi nenekmu itu sangat bersih orangnya"

Eunhyuk tertawa "ibu benar juga. Ganti dulu deh !"

-#####-

.

.

.

"nah, aku berangkat ya bu !" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berlari keluar dari rumah. Kini ia mengenakan gaun baru yang rapi, ditambah dengan tudung kepala merah yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sang ibu sengaja memakaikannya untuk persiapan jika ditengah jalan tiba-tiba turun hujan.

"iya. Hati-hati ya Hyukkie. Salam untuk nenek !" balas ibu Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-#####-

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan riang ditengah hutan yang harus dia lalui untuk sampai kerumah sang nenek. Sesekali ia melompat-lompat kecil, ia kelihatan riang sekali.

"hei gadis manis. Mau kemana ?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah belakang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ada seorang pria yang sedang bersandar pada tubuh pohon yang besar. Eunhyuk mengamatinya dengan seksama "ya ampun. Tampan sekali pria ini. postur tubuhnya bagus.. kulitnya putih bersih, di tambah lagi.. matanya yang tajam itu. astaga ! sempurna benar pria ini !" batin Eunhyuk. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang ini "eh, tunggu dulu.. kenapa kupingnya seperti kuping hewan ? dan dia juga punya.. punya ekor ?" kini Eunhyuk kebingungan sendiri.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk "mau kemana gadis manis bertudung merah ?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"ka.. kau punya e.. ekor ?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik sambil menunjuk ekor pria itu.

"oh ini ?" pria itu mengambil ekornya "ya aku punya. Memang kenapa ?"

Eunhyuk makin bingung harus menjawab apa "em.. em.." gumam Eunhyuk "kenapa manusia punya ekor ?" fikirnya.

"wah, buah apelnya segar ! kau mau bawa buah apel ini kemana ?" Tanya pria itu mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Ia hendak mengambil satu buah dari dalam keranjang.

"eitss ! jangan sentuh !" Eunhyuk segera menjauhkan keranjangnya "ini untuk nenekku tahu !"

"oh.. untuk nenekmu ? dimana rumahnya ?"

Eunhyuk yang polos langsung menjawab "didekat danau dipinggir hutan ini" sambil menunjuk entah kemana.

"oh.. namamu siapa ? aku belum tahu"

lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menjawab "Eunhyuk. Namaku Eunhyuk"

"oh begitu" pria itu tersenyum licik "rumah nenekmu kearah sana ya ?" Tanya pria itu. Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "kebetulan aku sedang lapar. baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berpisah disini ya. Sampai bertemu lagi gadis bertudung merah !" ucap pria itu sambil berlari menjauh.

"apa sih ? dia aneh sekali. Masa manusia punya ekor dan kuping yang mirip seperti anjng. Huh, padahal tampan, tapi.. lucu juga sih. Aku jadi ingin memainkan kupingnya. Hihihi"

_Eunhyuk tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan pria itu merupakan awal dari sebuah bahaya besar._

-####-

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**-Eunhyuk's house-**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"apa ? saat ini sedang berkeliaran serigala pemangsa yang ganas ?" Tanya ibu Eunhyuk kaget.

"iya. Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu saja agar anda dan keluarga anda berhati-hati" jawab seorang pria yang terlihat seperti seorang pemburu.

"bagaimana ini ? Hyukkie anakku ! Hyukkie anakku !" panik ibu Eunhyuk.

"tenanglah nyonya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya sang pemburu.

"anakku ! dia sedang mengantar buah-buahan untuk ibuku !" jawab ibu Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

"kumohon tenang dulu nyonya. Serigala bernama Siwon itu tidak akan tertarik pada anak-anak. Ia hanya akan tertarik kepada wanita cantik saja. Jadi kurasa anda bisa tenang." Ucap sang pemburu santai.

Ibu Eunhyuk tambah panik dan menarik baju sang pemburu "anakku itu bukan anak kecil lagi tahu ! umur Hyukkie itu sudah 17 tahun ! dan dia itu gadis yang sangat manis !" teriaknya frustasi.

"uppsss.." gumam sang pemburu "bukannya tokoh gadis berkerudung merah itu anak kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun ?" fikir sang pemburu bingung. "ah.. tenanglah nyonya. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kutahu nama anda ?" Tanya sang pemburu.

Ibu Eunhyuk berhenti menangis lalu menatap sang pemburu "namaku Jaejoong. kenapa ?" tanyanya balik.

"em.. tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku Yunho. Anda cantik sekali ya nyonya.." puji sang pemburu yang bernama Yunho itu secara tiba-tiba.

Wajah Jaejoong tersipu malu "be.. benarkah ?"

"benar. Anda benar-benar cantik.." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"teri.. ah ! itu tidak penting ! yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Eunhyuk ! cepat selamatkan dia ! cepat !" Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho

-#####-

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**-Grandma's house-**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Tok ! tok ! tok !

Siwon sang serigala mengetuk pintu rumah nenek Eunhyuk. "pertama akan kumakan dulu neneknya, baru kumakan si gadis bertudung merah itu. yang tua dulu, jadi nanti kalau rasanya tidak enak, daging yang muda pasti akan menutupi. Hahaha" Siwon berfikiran licik. Sudah agak lama sejak pintu diketuk oleh Siwon, tapi pintu tidak kunjung dibuka. Siwon kembali mengetuk pintunya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, pintu dibuka, dan nampaklah seorang gadis cantik yang hanya berbalutkan handuk mandi sebatas dadanya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam terlihat basah oleh titik-titik air. Kulitnya yang seputih susu juga basah, ia habis mandi rupanya.

Siwon tertegun melihatnya "maaf, mencari siapa ya ?" Tanya gadis itu lembut sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya. Siwon masih terpaku dan tidak menjawab.

"kok cewek muda sih ? bukannya Eunhyuk bilang yang tinggal disini itu neneknya ? ah, apa mungkin bibinya ? atau neneknya sudah pindah rumah ?" Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"kalau tidak ada urusan lagi. Silahkan pergi" ucap wanita itu hendak menutup pintu. Siwon segera tersadar dan menahannya.

"aku ingin main ke rumah anda sebentar. Boleh ?" Tanya Siwon sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. "ah, bukan neneknya juga tidak apa-apa ! sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak makan ! lagipula, daging wanita ini kelihatan lezat" pikir Siwon.

Wanita itu Nampak berfikir "baiklah" ucapnya. Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam rumah.

-####-

.

.

.

"ingin minum apa ? maaf ya, aku keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini. habis mandi sih" wanita itu tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"tidak apa-apa.. eh ? em.. teh.. teh saja boleh.." jawab Siwon gugup. Wanita itu segera membuatkan teh di meja yang ada di dekat Siwon "a.. anu.. bukannya disini itu rumah neneknya Eunhyuk ya ?" Tanya Siwon mencoba memastikan.

Wanita itu menoleh kearah Siwon, ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon lalu menyerahkan secangkir teh "ya. Ini memang rumah neneknya Eunhyuk." Jawab wanita itu santai. "silahkan tehnya"

"terima kasih. Tapi, dimana neneknya Eunhyuk ? kok malah anda sih yang ada dirumah ini ?"

"hm ? aku neneknya Eunhyuk" wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tidak percaya " ka.. kau ? kau neneknya eunhyuk ?" Tanya siwon kaget "tidak mungkin ! jelas-jelas masih terlihat seperti gadis berumur 20 tahunan kok" pikir Siwon.

"ya, aku neneknya, Heechul. Kalau boleh tahu. Kau siapa ya ? kok bisa mengenal cucuku dan.. kenapa kau punya kuping dan ekor seperti anjing seperti ini ?" Heechul memainkan kuping Siwon tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Siwon sangat kesal mendengar ucapan Heechul dan sikapnya yang seenaknya memainkan kupingnya "aku bukan anjing ! aku ini serigala !" tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendorong Heechul dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

"_ !"_

-#####-

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Eunhyuk akhirnya tiba dirumah sang nenek "nenek ! ini Eunhyuk datang ! bawa buah apel kesukaan nenek loh !" ucap Eunhyuk dari pintu luar. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"nenek Chullie~ cucu kesayanganmu datang nih !" ucap Eunhyuk lagi. Namun masih belum ada jawaban.

"Hyukkie !" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong dan Yunho datang. Muka keduanya pucat karena kehabisan nafas untuk berlari.

"ibu ? kenapa ada disini ?" bingung Eunhyuk. Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya.

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sayang !" ucap Jaejoong lega.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhh !"_ tiba-tiba saja terdengar rintihan dari dalam rumah sang nenek.

Jaejoong, Eunhyuk dan Yunho langsung melihat kearah rumah "jangan-jangan ibu.." ucap Jaejoong takut.

"biar aku yang periksa. Kalian mundurlah" ucap Yunho menyiapkan senapannya.

"kenapa sih bu ?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

"ada serigala yang sedang berkeliaran Hyukkie !" jawab Jaejoong yang semakin erat memeluk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih berfikir.

_Brrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaakkk !_

Yunho mendobrak pintu dan bersiap menembak.

Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya. Namun karena setelah cukup lama tidak terdengar suara tembakan. Keduanya membuka mata kembali dan melihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk segera mendekat. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat kejadian di dalam.

Terlihat Siwon sedang asik menciumi leher jenjang Heechul dan meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda merah keunguan disana. Dan terdengar pula rintihan Heechul beberapa kali.

"NENEK !" "IBU !" teriak Eunhyuk dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Siwon dan Heechul langsung menoleh _"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?"_

-####-

.

.

.

"ya ! jadi aku akan menikah dengan Siwon" Heechul bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum senang.

"sadar dong nek ! dia itu serigala !" ucap Eunhyuk.

"memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Heechul "lihat saja kalau nanti dia berani melirik wanita lain. Akan kuceraikan dia !" ancam Heechul. Siwon langsung merengut.

"jangan dong sayang. Aku tidak akan selingkuh kok. Yang aku suka kan cuma kamu" gombal Siwon mencubit pipi Heechul. Heechul terkekeh.

"hei Siwon,umur ibuku kan sudah 70 tahun. Kok mau sih ?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"biarpun sudah 70 tahun, ia tetap cantik kok. Ya kan honey ?" jawab Siwon. Heechul hanya tersenyum malu.

"bu, nenek kok bisa terlihat muda sekali seperti itu sih ? aneh deh. Harusnya kan sudah keriput !" kata Eunhyuk.

"nenekmu itu memang awet muda ! saat ibu berumur 17 tahun saja, nenekmu itu terlihat berumur sama seperti umur ibu !" jawab Jaejoong agak sedikit kesal. "dan sampai sekarang dia tidak terlihat tambah menua !"

"memangnya umur ibu sekarang berapa ?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"44 tahun" jawab Jaejoong

"oh, jadi nenek melahirkan ibu diusia 26 tahun dong ? itu berarti, ibu melahirkan aku diusia 27 tahun" fikir eunhyuk

Jaejoong dan eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus. Mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa membantah ucapan Heechul "ehem !" tiba-tiba saja Yunho berdeham "bagaimana kalau anda menikah dengan saya juga, nyonya Jaejoong ?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersipu dan Eunhyuk langsung merengut.

"kenapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini sih ? tokoh utamanya kan akuuuu !" teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The end-

.

.

.

.

Wahahaha ini ff udah lama sekali, saya buat sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, banyak banget salahnya kayak kata "pikir" malah jadi "fikir"

setelah dibaca ulang rasanya jadi jelek dan memalukan sekali. tapi yah.. ini bagian dari karya saya, jadi share aja lah~

maklum authornya juga abal-abal XD

.

.

.

.


End file.
